


Rebirth

by PotentiallyHarmful



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentiallyHarmful/pseuds/PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning is tired and worn from her constantly exerting her energy. She manages to get kidnapped and cornered... Is this the end of lightning?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> some random drabble that I'm coming up with literally as I type  
> \---  
> omg well..... I hope you sorta like it.  
> To protect my own pride I'm gonna say I wrote it more for myself than anyone. Just had to get some feels out.

Lightning stood with her arms folded as she stares down the overflowing landscape that is hell. Or rather Gran Pulse. The giant Zinitra monsters fly around and occasionally swoop down for a meal, usually a Gorgonopsid... one of those disgusting dog monster things. The Adamanchelid's and the older Adamantoise's slowly shake the earth under their huge feet as they walk around to graze on various things. Thermadon's crawl around, flexing their hard scales at any monster who dares barricade his path, while the Triffid's float about, soaking up the sun for their bright red petals.

It was all so beautiful... It was almost a shame that literally everything here will destroy you in a matter of seconds... The group of L'cie only managed to get this far because of a couple very good fighters. That isn't to say the rest of the group weren't GOOD fighters. They held their own and it made life for Light a lot easier. She didn't have to babysit everyone so much now.

Fang and snow were usually at her side pulverizing any enemy in their way, while Fang and hope stayed back healing and making sure they were all plenty strong. Sazh of course was always in the back, keeping a watchful eye of any and every moment he could to make the perfect shot. 

Everyone worked as a wonderful team and they pushed and pushed and pushed through this monster infested world.... Now they were all resting. Eden hadn't yet toned down it's light just yet, but it was dimming down some, making the sky turn from a silky blue to a smooth velvety orange.

Lightning watches the world below her as some of the day creatures slink back to their homes, while the evening creatures slithered from their dark holes.  
It was all rather fascinating to watch... But her mind of course is hardly on these things... It's more on how she can protect all of these new friends and still keep herself alive...  
Even though she isn't really babysitting the kids, she was still exceedingly exhausted...

No matter what she always takes the front lines like she was used to doing back on Cocoon. She always conserved her energy, but on this new field of batter she's strained to keep her strength back when they all need to just get the hell out of that fight and run....

A shoulder shocks Light from her tired thoughts of... being really freaking tired, by the dark hand of Fang.

"Oi you."

"Hey."

"Lightning..." Fang's accent isn't too thick, but it's obvious she isn't from Cocoon.

"Lookit yourself, you're strainin' just to stand up."

Lighting just ignores her, refusing to believe she can't even stand up by herself at this point... She has to keep watch...

"Ignorin' me isn't gonna make me go away. How about you go rest up and I'll watch out for a while?" Fang says it less like a question and more like an order. With a sigh, Lightning unfolds her arms, putting one hand on her hip.

"I guess... Thanks."

"Sure thing. You can't be big bad thunderin' Lightning when you're a sack of tired you know." Lighting was still getting used to how Fang talked, but she understood what she meant. So she goes and jumps down some of the bigger rocks and lands shakily on her booted feet at the little base the group had created. Vanille got a fire going and it looks like Hope managed to catch s...something.... for them to eat. Hope waves her over a little, excitement in his eyes.

"Lightning look what Vanille and I caught!" 

"It's a creature even I've never seen before!" Vanille waves her over as well, although way more excited than Hope. Her typical personality. 

Lightning walks over and crouches down to stare at it. It looks like some sort of frog monster... but with everyone's stomachs rumbling, everything looks like a delicious meal.

"Nice work you two." She doesn't really SMILE, but she cracks a small appreciative and congratulatory smirk, nodding to them both. The two of them smile and Vanille initiates a high five, which Hope happily partakes in. A satisfying clap pierces the quiet, but it's a nice sound.

Light stands up tiredly and looks over at Snow who's staring at that tear like he usually does when he has spare time... Talking to Serah.  
Sazh on the other hand is watching Hope and Vanille with a tired smile. Lightning walks over to him and sits down.

"Yo Lightning. How ya holdin' up?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

Sazh stretches and groans.

"My old bones are keeping up pretty good. I'm damn impressed with myself you know?" Lightning makes a small noise that's supposed to be a chuckle.

"You hear anything from Serah, Snow?" She doesn't look at him, just knowing he can hear her. 

"Well she can't wait to get outta that crystal that's for sure." They both knew they couldn't really hear poor Serah's voice through that crystal... but giving her a voice keeps them going... It keeps them determined, and reminds them of what they have to do...

"Yo Light when are you gonna tell us your real name anyhow?"

"Probably never." Snow groans teasingly. How he manages to have so much energy baffles and irritates Lightning sometimes...

Hope holds out a chunk of meat on a stick to her suddenly. She looks up at it and then at snow, nodding in thanks. Light takes it and eats it. The others silently watch her...

"You're kidding, I'm the test subject?" Everyone chuckles a little, but they still wait for a response. Light rolls her eyes just slightly and takes another bite.

"It's actually pretty good." She nods a little and everyone goes and gets their own stick.

"I hate all of you." A joke. From Lightning. Snow sees it as a threat of course and holds up both hands, frog meat in one.

"Whoa whoa there." Vanille laughs and eats her food happily.

"Hey Faaaang!! Even Lightning likes it!!" A quieter "good!" echo's up from Fang's position on top of the huge slab of earth that's eroded high into the air.

"So Lightning, can't you tell us any more about yourself?" Hope looks at Lightning with hopeful interest. Lightning ignores that and just eats.

"No way man, Lightning is the biggest secret ever and I actually lived around her for a while. I still don't even know her real name yet!" Lightning just wonders why the hell she's the subject of interest all of the sudden. Little does she know it's because she says literally nothing about herself and it just makes others that more curious.

"Well then Snow! It's YOUR job to tell us about her then!" Vanille points her now food free stick at him with vigor and a big smile.

"Who me!?"

"Yeah you!"

"Uh well... I don't wanna get punched anymore, you guys don't know how my jaw feels after all her abuse!" His big sad face makes Vanille laugh, but he sits forward a little like he's telling a scary story, keeping his eyes on Lightning to make sure she didn't swing at him.

"When I first met lightning she was a complete stiff, hardened by life and work as a Soldier. I only know what Serah's told me--" Snow takes a glance at lightning who is absolutely glaring at him.

"Light if you won't tell them--"

"My parents died when Serah and I were still pretty young. It's only been about six years though. So I had to be Serah's parent and take care of her... I changed my name to Lightning and that's all that there is too it."

"She joined up with the guardian corps when she was eighteen." Snow puts his hands on his knees and nods a little. All eyes are on Lightning of course, but she ignores all of them. Hope inwardly frowns a little... knowing what it's like to lose parents... His mother is dead now and his dad.... well even though they separated on good terms when they were all still on Cocoon, Hope still can't help but be a little angry with his dad for never really being there. But Lightning had a sister to look after, get money to feed her with and clothe her with, and she had to watch out for her all the time... It must have been pretty hard... and now all this is happening.... What a crazy life.

"I bet Serah appreciates everything you've done for her Lightning!" Vanille folds her arms and nods, tilting her head to the side with a smile. 

After a very long silence, everyone finishes their food and cuddles up to the fire. It was pretty chilly... Vanille lays down and falls asleep pretty quick, used to the noises and smells and bugs of Gran Pulse. Snow lays on his back and eventually falls asleep along with Sazh. Hope is still up, holding his knees to his chest for warmth... He looks at Lightning who's just quietly staring at the fire.

"Light?" He's quiet and soft, and Lightning looks up at him.

"Hm?"

"Do we all bother you?" Lightning can't help but hear a slight tone of sadness in his voice.

"Hope when you travel with a group of people, everyone's bound to find something about the others they don't particularly enjoy. I can't stand when Snow is such a blabber mouth. He never shuts up."

"What don't you like about me?"

"What?... Hope really it's okay."

"You didn't answer my question..."

"I did answer, you just didn't like it."

"Well then.... tell me for real." Lightning is silent.... but she closes her eyes for a little while and talks clearly as always.

"I don't like it when you put yourself down. You need to have more confidence in yourself and take the role of a leader instead of a follower. Even though I've been seeing your mind develop and progress, you still lack confidence and it really bothers me." Hope looks down a little...

"It bothers me so much because I KNOW you're stronger than that." The silver haired boy's eyes shoot up to her and he looks surprised. Praise and encouragement from Lightning!...

"I....I'll really try harder from now own and try to be confident!"

"Good. You gave that knife back to me right? That proves you can grow stronger." The tiniest of smiles creeps on a single corner of her lips, and Hope practically glows.

"Thanks Lightning...." He nods to her and lays down, back against the heat of the fire. About ten minutes later, the tell tail sign of his breath evening out tells Lightning that he is good and asleep.

Light stands up and goes the the rock ledge and jumps up to the top. Fang is still awake of course, staring at Eden... the now seemingly tiny Cocoon Fal'Cie glowing bright white with the darkness of evening time.

"Why ain't you sleepin'?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"Awww thanks! I am a grown woman though you know." Fangs sarcasm is sharp, but joking as well.

"Even grown ups need to be checked on."

"Well then let me check on you. You all good?"

"Of course."

"Lightning." The darker toned woman looks back at lightning with her dark eyes, seriousness in her gaze.

"You need to sleep. Do it for yourself more than anyone alright? I promise I'll wake you up if anything happens." Lightning is silent for a while... But then she sits down right there and lays on her side.

Not ten minutes later Lightning is heavily asleep. Fang looks over at her... and smiles a little, glad her team mate is getting some well earned rest.

-

"Lightniiing!~ Wake up silly aren't you going to be late?" Lightning is roused from her sleep and she looks up... 

"Serah?" 

"Duh who else would it be?" Lightning sits up quickly and stares at Serah and her beautiful blue eyes...

"Serah!..."

"Lightning what's wrong?..." Serah's face turns worried and she feels lightning's forehead.

"You aren't warm or anything..."

"Serah!! This... can't be real!" Light takes Serah's hand and holds it so tight...

"Clair stop, are you okay? What's wrong with you?" 

"You... You turned to crystal! You completed your Focus!" Lightning looks around quickly... She's in her own room in their house, everything exactly where they left if. There's no way this is real.

"W-wow you had some dream... But it's okay now Lightning. Alright?" Serah leans in and hugs Lightning tightly... and lightning hugs back...

"Serah... you... I don't..." Suddenly Serah goes limp in her arms. Lightning pushes her back to see her face, and before she can even think to utter a single word, Serah's face flashes to that of a monster and---

-

"AH!" With a jolt, Lightning sits up, breathing hard and looking around... gran Pulse.

"A.... dream...." Her eyes dart down to her hands.... the hands that held Serah's and hugged her..... they were still gloved covered with dried blood from various monsters.... No Serah in sight.

A great sadness overcomes Lightning almost to tears... It felt so real.... so real... She could touch and hear and feel and smell everything in her dream... She could see her beautiful sisters smiling face again if only for that short dream

A sleeping and snoring Fang distracts Lightning from her thoughts, making her look over.

"Tch..." The watcher fell asleep. Perfect. With a teary eye roll, Lightning wipes her eyes and stands up. It looks like it hasn't been that long. The fire down below is now only a smoldering heap of wood, the orange embers clinging to life. She sighs and decides that she has to take up where Fang so CLEARLY left off...

Nearly two hours later some flan start to make their way over to the hide out. Lightning stands up and jumps down, sliding down the face of the cliff, landing on the crunchy dirt and dead grass, grabbing out her sword and swinging it, the springs spinning, the blade flinging from it's rested position.

"Bring it." The yellow giga pudding flan swing their arms at the pink haired soldier, but she easily dodges and slices their arms off, slicing and burning them with fire magic. A bright green flan suddenly bubbles from the ground, eating the other flan.

"A new one??" She's never seen this flan before... He must be just a night creature. Even so she prepares her sword and looks up at the monster. It doesn't even move, but Lightning doesn't give it a chance to attack even if it wanted to! She shoots at it, with obvious results. The bullets just glub inside of it and do literally no damage at all. Fire!! Nothing. Ice?! Nothing! THUNDER! What is this thing? Areo! Earth!.... Nothing is working on this thing! After all that though it still doesn't move.

It's a little eerie, the flan just staring at her with soulless globby sockets for eyes.

"Well?!" She yells at it, getting a little frustrated with it. Finally after a few moments of silence it starts fighting her. Why the hell...

Either way, She jumps around and throws magic at it just to keep it at bay until she can find something that works to beat it. The flan grows bigger and bigger, seeming to absorb all the magic she throws at it.

"Fine, how about this?!" She waists no time and uses Ruinga on the damn thing, which seems to work. But when the flan lands from being suspended in the air, it hits the ground and disappears! Lightning's eyes go wide and looks around. Did it flee?...

Before she can do anything else, the flan comes up from under her feet and swallows her up!

"Ah!?" She struggles and swings her sword around, but it feels like she's in water, the blade just cuts through nothing. But now the flan starts tightening up around her, cutting off her movement and slowly cutting off her air. She gasps and tries harder to escape. Damn this thing!

"Fang!!" She yells loudly in hopes that her team mate will hear her.

"Dammit Fang!! FANG!!!" With a last gasp she holds her breath as the Flan tightens up so much she feels like she's going to be crushed. The flan begins to move and take her from the hide out. Damn Fang you HAD ONE FREAKING JOB. 

No matter! Lightning can handle this!.... She has to really.

The flan takes Lightning all the way from the little hide out in the Archylte Steppe down into the very depths of the Yaschas Massif. Of course Lightning doesn't hold her breath for this long because she eventually gives in to the pain and grunts whenever she dares move. Why is it taking her here!?

When the flan finally relaxes it's grip on lightning, it fades away into the ground, leaving her to hold parts of her body that ached and burned from the tightness of everything.

"Damn thing! Get b-back here!" Light goes to stand up, but her legs give out on her. Her eyes go wide and she tries to pull herself up with her sword, but her legs just won't move.

With a sigh lightning gives up for now and keeps an eye out for anything.... After a while she regains her flan legs back... but she starts to feel really weird. Like she wants to throw up. Her whole body catches fire with a sudden pain.

"W-what the...hell is..... going on?!" She stands, but it all hurts so much! More flan start to show up along with some of those dumb dog monsters, but slowly even more monsters show up!!

It's like they figure she's the head of their group and they must destroy her to end the groups escapades. 

Bigger monsters start to show up, Tiffid's, Uridimmu's and Thermadon's! This is impossible.... she can't take care of all these monsters by herself..... she can't even muster up the stamina to run and hide or anything. Is this it? Is this how she dies?....

"I'm... not dying here!!" Through the horrible pain, she swings her sword up with both hands and prepares it. Lightning runs forward and slices the flans in half and burns them, and ices up the stupid dog demons until they crumble to pieces, but the Thermadon's slowly crawl to her and bite her. She can only heal herself so much so fast. Her clothes begin to tear and her skin bleeds with wounds that accumulate after a while.

A Tiffid knocks Lightning on her side and stabs her a little, stealing some of her life force. The pain is almost too much to bear... But she heals herself a little and stands up again... She still has so many creatures to kill.... she's hardly made a dent.....

Lightning pants and her vision becomes blurry, losing far too much blood... Her arms buckle and she drops her arms and falls to her knees. She can't... that flan from before did something to her.... There's gotta be something it did! There's no way she's like this herself!...

An Uridiummu walks up to her with his giant claws, breathing his poisonous breath at her. She coughs and gags and can't even lift her arms to swat the monster away. 

Everything becomes so blurry... and starts to turn black. Lightning's lungs feel like they were thrown into lava and lava monsters are ripping every fiber of her being apart.... Her muscles feel like they're tearing and pulling and herniating all at once while someone stabs her eyes with a million needles. 

Lightning finally falls over and can only get out quiet muffled disgusting gurgled cries of pain as she shakes.....

She doesn't see it, but a yellow boomerang slices off the Uridimmu's head and swings back to it's thrower.

"Lightning!!!" Who's that?... the only thing Light can really hear is a loud buzzing and bubbling... 

Gun shots blast through some of the Triffid's petals and leaves, forcing them to back away.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!" Snow jumps in and punches and kids some monsters totally out of the way. Light can sorta feel that annoying feeling of numbness when you touch it. Someone's touching her?

Hope landed next to lightning and has his gloved hand on her arm.

"Lightning can you hear me?! Come on say something!!"

Vanille's antler rod's spikes fly in and wrap around a few monsters and cut them into pieces. Sazh runs up to Lightning and switches places with Hope who now gets in front of her.

"S-She's dying! No, Light c-come on!!"

"Kid, you try and fix her up. Vanille! Switch places with me! Help Hope!" He stands up and runs next to her. Vanille nods and runs next to hope.

"Hope what's--"

"She's dying, we have to do something!"

"W-what... on earth...." Vanille looks at Lightning's body in shock, blood, dried and new all over her and her ripped clothes.

"I can sorta smell it, she's been poisoned too." Hope digs violently with shaky hands into a sack he has with potions and antidotes and stuff, and pulls out a couple wrong things, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"No dangit!" Vanille puts her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Look, you have to slow down a little. I know that sounds stupid! But you can't help her if your shaking like that!" Vanille is doing her best to hold tears back as well. Fang's spear kills a monster coming up behind the two of them.

"Hurry up you two!"

"We're trying!" Hope finally gets out an antidote for poison.

"H-Help me flip her on her back!" Vanille pushes Lightning's legs and hips while Hope gets her stomach and shoulders, both of them getting Lightning on her side...... Parts of her skin are turning black and green, making Vanille gag a little. She's already rotting right then and there from that poison. Hope uses his bandaged left wrist to wipe away the tears and he yanks open the cork for the antidote and he opens Lightning's mouth.

"Please Light, you have to drink this! please please please!" He pours it in slowly and gulps away the lump in his throat. The green antidote doesn't really go anywhere for a few seconds....

Lightning feels something cold in her mouth... what the hell... this is awful.... Is it mud or something? It's disgusting tasting... 

Vanille closes Lightning's mouth and pushes her chin up, forcing her to swallow it.

"Come on, again Hope! She only drank a little!" Hope nods and they open her mouth again, pouring more in. Lightning still can't see or hear anything.... and shes just so numb. So numb... She's so tired and now feels like a good time to sleep....

"She's not breathing!!" Hope panics and shakes her starting to cry.

"Lightning!!! Lightning please!!! You can't die!!!" After all that time, Snow and the others had taken care of the monsters, sending a few running for their lives.

Snow drops next to Hope and shakes Light with him.

"Hey!! What about Serah?! You're her big sister, you can't die here and not see her when she comes back from being a crystal!!" He takes out Serah's crystal tear and grabs light's hand and puts the crystal in it, then holds her hand tightly, forcing her to grip the tear.

"Serah's still waiting for us!!!"

The darkness turns from a boiling ripping tearing heat, to an almost soothing warmth... but she's still tired and just wants to sleep.... However through her tired darkness she hears muffled noises that slowly start to sound like crying... WAS it crying?... Who's yelling?... Shut up, good lord...

Fang and Sazh finish off the fleeing monsters, then run over to Lightning.

"Hey Lightnin'! Come on now don't give up like this!" Sazh stands over Lightning's head and Fang stands beside Vanille and hope.

"Did you give her that antidote??"

"We did Fang.... we made her drink it and everything... But..." she starts to weep and puts her hands to her eyes. Fang sees parts of Lightning turning very moldy green and other parts of her becoming very pale.

"I can't heal her g-good enough!...." Hope grips Lightning's shirt and cries, shaking her a little more as he really tries his best to fix her bloodied wounds...

"Don't any of you people have potions or ANYTHING?!" Fang yells frustrated... Pulse people usually carry a lot of healing potions because of all these monsters... But Fang and Vanille had none themselves right now, so everyone can only be quiet with no response.

"Light pleeeease!... Pleeease don't leeeave!!!!" Hope sobs, his glowing blue hands fading away as he uses the last of his healing magic... Snow holds Lightning's hand even tighter and holds it to his headband'd forehead...

"Serah... Is this really.... how it's supposed to go?.... Is this really how your sister...."

"NO DON'T EVEN SAY IT!!" Hope pushes Snow with one hand, hardly budging the bigger man and cries. Lightning's chest isn't moving at all...

More yelling.... And what the hell is that thing poking into her hand?.... it hurts, jesus. Feels like someone is smushing it into her hand... Parts of Lightning's body start to come back to life, her hands and feet being the first thing she can finally feel. Everything else feels like it's just air.... WHOA OUCH. Her lungs seem to open up with a different kind of fire. A cold fire opening her lungs.

Everyone hears a gasp and stare at Lightning's bloodied face. Hope leans in with Snow.

"Light! Light!!!"

Oh man that hurts... that really stings... her lungs feel dry and cold.... But now she can feel her face and her neck, chest and back.... The pain in her chest makes her wince.

"Oh my god... Light, ya wakin' up?" Fang steps closer to her.

"ey ey ey! Look at that she's breathin'!" Sazh points at her chest and the little chocobo chick flies from his from and lands on it. The little chick jumps up and down on it, trying to make her breath. Of course the little guy is to light to even sorta help. Snow puts Lightning's hand down and presses on her chest. 1 2 3!

Who the fuck.... someone's lips are on hers?? Well it doesn't feel like a kiss.... OH.... oh... her lungs burn a little less.... ah that's much better.... yeah much better! 

She gasps for air again and then she feels the rest of her body light up. Even though she's still in pain, she sorta glad. That numb feeling was really irritating. And now she can sorta hear better too!

"Light! It's us!!"

Lights arms are still weak but she raises half of her left arm and swats tiredly at whoever is screaming in her damn face, Snow of course.

"Shut......up.............God."

"Lightning!" Hope busts out crying again, so happy that she isn't dead. Vanille holds Hope and cries with him, while Fang and Sazh let out huge sighs of relief...

"What.... is.." She finally opens her eyes a little to see the now blue-ing skies of Gran Pulse.... and the only black guy with an afro so ridiculous staring down at her with Snow.

"Thank goodness. You gave us a scare there missy!" the chocobo peeps and flaps it's little baby wings.

"Huh?..... Hope why are you... crying?" She looks over at him and he just flops on her and cries, hugging her tightly. This almost instantly wakes lightning up more, shocked. What the hell happened?..... She looks side to side and--- Serah's tear.... Lightning holds onto it and lifts her arm to stroke Hope's hair a little...

"Lightn-n-niiiing!!"

"Wh-whatever it is, it's okay..."

"Lightning you were dead.... you stopped breathing.... And we found you on the ground bleeding and full of poison..." Lightning thinks about Snow's words a little..........

"Oh yeah.... Fang fell asleep and a couple flan were coming to bug us... So I went down to take care of them, but then a flan I've never seen came out of nowhere. I couldn't beat him with anything.... then he swallowed me up and carried me here... There were so many monsters..... I couldn't beat them all..... Then the giant dog thing blew poison in my face...."

"Yeah we figured... Hope here took out some anitode and he and Vanille made you swallow it." Sazh nods at hope mainly. Lightning smiles a little.

"You took your leader roll finally huh?" Her voice is tired and strained, but it's sounding better every few minutes.

"I'm proud of you and vanille too." 

"I w-was so scared. Hope was ... I think Hope was even more scared...." Hope ignores that and just cries quietly onto lightning's chest. She.... is so important to him. When his mom was dead Lightning taught him to toughen up and deal with things that came his way.... She looked after him when she didn't have to and she lent him her precious present from her sister... She is almost like a big sister to him... Almost a mother.

"I'm sorry.... that I scared you Hope..." She closes her eyes and strokes his hair and back a little.

"I'm okay now." Snow pats Hopes back a little, signalling for him to get up.

"I'll carry you back Light."

"Do-don't be dumb." He sits her up, Hope sitting up too, wiping his eyes. Light tries to stand but she's still too weak to even hold herself up.

"I'll be dumb when I want Miss Farron." Snow picks her up in his arms and stands up.

"Trying to be a hero still huh?"

"Excuse me, TRYING?" He smirks at her a little, and Lightning just glares a little, nothing too serious.

"You're lucky my arms aren't working that good right now."

"I know I am." He laughs and just sighs with relief.

"Fang." Lightning looks over at her a little with a slightly irritated glance.

"I didn't hear ya! That flan probably made it so we couldn't hear you if you were in trouble. Because you weren't too far away that I wouldn't have heard ya." 

"..... Maybe.... Either way... lets get the hell outta here."

"You got it sis."

"I'm not your sister." Hope comes in front of Light and Snow and takes her hand.

"Please..... please don't scare me like that again Light....."

"Hope...." A small smile that she reserves for him only creeps out. She holds his hand and nods.

"I'll do my best."

"We're your friends and we care about you.... We love you and want to know more about you.... You're part of our team and if even one of us....." Lightning.... hasn't felt like this in a long time....

"We're a family. I got it hope." She nods and Hope looks up. He nods quickly and lets go of her hand and wipes his eyes.

"You saved my life Hope. Thank you." Hope puts his wrist to his eyes and wipes away the oncoming tears.

 

A family. It's a funny one... and even when you think no one is there for you... when you're all alone... There's always someone who cares about you no matter what...


End file.
